7th Year Rules?
by PrincessNibblit
Summary: What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?
1. Chapter 1

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Warnings- Unknown**

**Summary- What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?**

**A/N:**

**This is a story I am curently writing with my friend AlbusLily2011.**

Hermione gave a deep, low sigh as she bit her lip nervously, looking out the window of the Hogwarts train. With a loud blow of the whistle, it chugged on out of King's Cross station, out to the streets of London and into the countryside.  
>She had been nervous about this year. It would be her last. And sadly, she wouldn't get to spend as much of it with Ron, Ginny and Harry as she would have liked.<br>A surprise had awaited her when she opened her Hogwarts letter about a week ago. She would be Head Girl for the year. She had not expected it. Yes she had been a prefect before, but that was different. Today she was meant to find who her partner would be, before they got to the school.

In all truth she was nervous as to who it would be. She hoped it would be someone she could tolerate. Most of all she hoped it wasn't a Slytherin, she could never get along with them it seems.

It was as if they had this magnet that kept them from even attempting to get along with each other. But this year, she was determined to try and ignore their filthy snarls and rude comments, and just continue focusing on her studies. But there was one Slytherin how ever she could not seem to avoid.

Draco Malfoy. He was like a plauge, no matter how much she tried to stay away from that boy, he would be there. There was no ending to the names and rude comments he sent her way.  
>She tried to stay with her friends as much as she could but it seemed that that didn't even help. He would always pop up wherever she would be and be ready with a rude comment on anything she was doing. Hermione hated it.<br>Sometimes she just wished that they would get along, but then she realizes everything that he had done to her these past years was of no justice.  
>But having her own dorm with the head boy this year would be a good start for her. Some time away from her friends, without them wanting her to do their homework, would help clear up her head and help her get all of her studies done.<p>

Walking down the corridor, she was looking for the compartment number that was written on a small piece of parchment that a first year had given her while she was sitting with Ron and Harry. She just now opened it to read it.

_"Meet me in compartment 310. Come alone.  
>Sincerely, head boy." <em>

She could not remember exactly which compartment 310 was, so she continued to walk down the corridor, further and further. Her stomach began to flip over as she reached the comaprtments that the Slytherins normally used. She moaned slightly under her breath. Great. So it _WAS _a Slytherin.

As she walked through Slytherin territory she read the number above each compartment.  
>Finally she came face to face with compartment 310. Taking a deep breath she sighed and slid the door open, only to come across deep grey eyes. This only meant one thing.<br>DRACO MALFOY!

**A/N:**

**So this is the first chapter. I know it is short but me and AlbusLily2011 really thought that it was a good place to end it. Please review!**

**MoMo and AlbusLiLy2011**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Warnings- Unknown**

**Summary- What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?**

**A/N:**

**So here is chap two! Some poeple have been waiting for it!**

**Draco's P.O.V**

Draco looked at the Granger girl, his stomach filling with nervousness. He had remember those years ago when he had insensitively called her a filthy mudblood, and many other things he did not even want to remember. He looked nervously down at his feet, trying to avoid her shocked, widened eyes. He didn't say anything, but waited, hoping she would speak first.

"Malfoy? I can't believe Mcgonagall put me with you." Hermione said as she said sat down as far away from him as she could. "What did you want anyway?" She snarled

"McGonagall told me that we had to have a meeting to talk about how we were going to do things. And there was no way we were going to be able to do this over the summer. So, I chose now. Look, I didn't want this job. I don't know why they even gave me this job. I mean- look at me. Everyone knows I'm not 'leader material'." He said, looking at her but avoiding her big, bushy hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

"Okay whatever let's just get this over with, I want to get back to my friends." Hermione sighed.  
>"Okay, look first of all i need you to know that I am over all of the blood crap." Draco stated.<p>

As Draco spoke, Hermione just glared at him. He continued to avoid her stare, not being able to stand how gorgeous he found her, now that they were forced to be alone together. It was as if he had lost any recent memory he had of her, and his mind was completely changed.

She has been the center of his mind ever since the war. Seeing her with Weasley made something crack inside him. He wanted to have her, not anyone else just her. He liked the idea of her being his forever.  
>Althought their was one problem, she hated his guts. Everytime he remembered that it broke his heart, to know all of the bad things he did to her and called her.<br>It would take a while to even be on speaking terms with her. He would try though. He wanted to be someone in her life.

Hermione sighed in frustration. On one end, she wanted to be over it as much as he did. But after everything that had happened, it would take a long time. And would it really even be worth it? She turned away from him, biting her lip nervously.  
>"It's not that easy for me." She said, trying not to show how frustrated she was. Draco was silent for a moment.<br>"I can understand that. Look, I was a douche. And, honestly, I probably will always be a douche. But, I want to change that. I want to make it better. And- my actions- haven't always fully been my own. By now you probably know that." Draco tried to explain to her.

"Yeah, I know. But what about when you were little, huh? Why were you such a douche back then?" She asked him.  
>"Well you know my father..." Draco started.<br>"No...no I don't. The only thing I know about him is that he put his loyalty in the wrong person." Hermione snapped.  
>"Yes he did. When I was younger I made this muggle friend named Kaitie. When I got home the day I met her I was beat. My father told me that I was to never speak to her again. I, being stupid, asked why. He hit me again. I was told never to talk to Mud-...Muggleborns and blood traitors, that they were bad people. I never questioned him again, not wanting to be hit, until I met you first year. You changed the way I thought about them. You were so nice and caring that I wanted to be friends with you, but when you found out who my father was you wanted nothing to do with me." Draco was trying to hold back the tears that threatened to escape.<p>

Hermione turned back around so she was facing him again. He gulped to hold back his tears. He didn't want to look like a fool, not in front of her.  
>"I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize-" She said, her voice cracking at the thought of someone being physically beaten at such a young age for just wanting to have a friend.<br>"It's alright. No-one else knows what's happened in my life in the past. Just you. And, I trust you'll keep it to yourself? If that gets out- I might as well be expelled." Draco said, his face turning much paler than it already was. Hermione took a step forward, trying to find a way to approach him, without making it awkward.  
>"You can trust me. And McGonagall is not going to expel you because of what your father did to you. Those weren't your actions. Now I understand why you've acted the way you have towards me and the others. And I'm sorry for thinking so terribly poorly of you for it." She said. At this time, they were both facing each other, and Draco was no longer afraid to look at her. He felt he could trust her.<p>

Which was saying something because he could never really trust anyone. His father had really corupted him.  
>He looked her in the eyse and saw pity. He sighed.<br>"Hermione, I really don't need any pity. i'm okay now, I guess." Hermione looked at him.

After seeing the look in draco's eyes, she relaxed a bit. My god, his eyes. She would never dare tell them, but they were probably the most beautiful she had ever seen...maybe even more so then Ron's. And she could already sit and stare into his for hours. But Draco's, the cold icy blue made them seem as if she was looking through glass into the ocean. And right now, as he looked at her, they seemed more beautiful. But then again, she had never taken much time to look at him. More or less she had always been trying to avoid him. Especially looking at him.

Now was the very first time she looked at him for real. His hair wasn't slicked back like before the war, it was messy and fell infront of his eyes, it gave him some edge. His face was a more defined mans face. He was wearing his Hogwarts robes, like he was supposed to. But his shoes were muggle shoes, which confused Hermione emencly, his shoes her black converse. Hermione cocked an eyebrow at that and he laughed seeing what she was looking at.  
>"I took a liking to Muggle things over the summer." He stated.<p>

Hermione was shocked. Ever since she had known him, he had hated muggles. Now he was- taking a liking to muggle clothing? "Did you hit your head during the summer? Or- lose your memory?" She asked, almost teasingly, yet worriedly at the same time. She smiled at him playfully.

"I figured you would say something like that. No. Hermione, I'm being serious. Look, after the war, I realized it wasn't far what we- my family, and the rest of the Death Eaters, had put everyone through. And, me and my mother- well, we've changed. Or at least- we're trying…" He said, awkwardly looking down at his feet. Hermione sighed, looking out the window. They were already half way to Hogwarts. btw, that's the bit that needs changed, where I said they sit down, but they were already sitting down.

Looking out the window, Hermione sighed. They were already half way to Hogwarts. "I want to make this work." She said quietly. No. What was she saying? It would never work. Ever. As soon as Draco smiled, however, she completely gave in.

"So do I." He replied in a soft, soothing voice that she had never heard him speak before.

**A/N:**

**Hey this is the end of Chpater two. We know That it isn't very long but there is more to come, dont worry. Please review and We would lIke to say thnx to Miya Simusa.**

**MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011 :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Warnings- Unknown**

**Summary-What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being **

**heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in **

**them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?**

**A/N:**

**Here is Chapter 3 :)**

The two Hogwarts students talked for a little bit longer, getting to know each other better. In all truth Hermione was having a blast. Draco was a great guy to be around, mabye this year would be better then she thought.

"So let's talk about our head duties." Hermione suggested.  
>Draco chuckled.<br>"You said duties." He teased. Hermione blushed.  
>"You're so much like Ronald." She said, laughing slightly. Then suddenly she realized what she had said, and her face turned a deep shade of red. Draco's face turned his deep pale shade again. He cleared his throat.<br>"So, I think first we're going to have to help the first years off the train, and make sure everything goes in order, and then we'll probably have to help the oaf-er- I mean Hagrid, get them onto the boats. and then we'll probably have to wait until we meet with McGonagall to find out the rest of our job." He said, as if she hadn't said anything at all.  
>"Okay, At least we don't have to make up rules and stuff like that. I mean really the teachers should do that, its very troublesome." Hermione sighed again.<br>"Did Hermione Granger just say rules were troublesome?" Draco teased. Hermione blushed and whacked him in the arm.  
>"Oh be quiet." Hermione said, playfully and stood up. "I need to get back to the boys and Ginny."<br>"Okay." Draco stood up also. Hermione pulled him in for a hug without realizing what she was doing. Draco tensed before relaxing and hugging her back. The broke their embrace and blushed madly.  
>"I'll just go then." The bookworm walked out of the compartment.<p>

As Hermione walked out of the compartment, she bit her lip, blushing deeply. She began to walk back to where the boys and Ginny were, not really paying any attention to where she was walking. Suddenly, she bumped into something-someone.  
>"Oh- I am so sorry! I- Ginny." She said, completely surprised.<br>"Hermione! Wait- what are you doing heading back from the Slytherin compartments?" She asked, crossing her arms in confusion. Hermione bit her lip nervously. Oh no. What was she going to do now? She had promised herself she wouldn't tell anyone about her meeting with Malfoy.

Guess she had to tell Ginny, but that didn't mean she had to tell Harry and Ron. They would surely go protective mode and she hated that. Best keep it to herself and Ginny.  
>"W-well...ummm...how do I say this?" Hermione struggled to find the right words.<br>"Spit it out woman." Ginny ordered the girl.  
>"Okay... well I just found out that Draco Malfoy is the head boy." Hermione told the red head.<br>"That's all?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at Ginny like she had two heads.  
>"I would have thought you would have cursed and threated to hurt him if he did anything. I thought you didn't like the Slytherins?" Hermione continued to look at the girl.<p>

Ginny looked around her as if looking for something to distract herself. When she couldn't find anything, she looked back at Hermione, frowning.  
>"Well, to be honest, I came down here to look for you. When you didn't show up after half an hour-and it's been an hour, I came down here to look for you. I've searched the whole train already and trust me, this is the last place I would have looked. And wait- Malfoy's head boy?" She said, suddenly coming to interest.<p>

"Took you long enough." Hermione laughed.  
>"Anyway, so how are you going to handle being around him that much this year?" The interested girl asked, leaning up against the wall of the train. Hermione rolled her eyes at the girl. Looks like they were gonna be there for a bit.<br>"Well truth be told, the two of us are actually becoming friends slowly." Hermione confessed with a blush on her cheeks. She looked down at her shoes hoping Ginny didn't notice the blush.  
>"Blushing, are we?" Ginny laughed at the girl. Hermione lightly punched the Ginny in the arm, with a laugh.<p>

The two girls headed back to the compartment, laughing about what horrible things might happen with Draco as head boy. But then Hermione told Ginny about how Draco admitted to her he didn't want the job, but she held back and didn't tell her about the part that Draco told her to keep a secret. She bit her lip.  
>"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny asked.<br>"Hmm? Oh, nothing. Sorry. Just...thinking." She said. Ginny sighed.  
>Finally they made it back to the compartment with the boys.<p>

"Hermione! Your back!" Harry jumped up from his seat and pulled the girl into a hug. Hermione laughed a bit and hugged him back. Harry was like a brother to her, so was Ronald. They had been there for her through everything, but somehow Hermione didn't trust them to know that Draco Malfoy was slowly becoming her friend and was the head boy. The brunetta let go of Harry and was immediently pulled into another bone crushing hug.  
>"Ronald...ca-can't...breath." Hermione tryed to get his attention.<br>"Oh sorry 'Mione." Ron let go of her.  
>"So how did your meating wiht the head boy go?" Harry asked his best female friend.<p>

Hermione exchanged worried glances with Ginny. She shrugged.  
>"Uh- well...it went alright I guess." She said as she sat down opposite Harry, Ron fallowed and sat next to her, and Ginny took her place beside Harry.<br>"Alright? Well, that doesn't sound very like you. You usually make the most out of these things. Wait- is it a Slytherin? Who is it?" Ron asked quickly and worriedly. Hermione laughed.  
>"I figured you would be the over protective one. But- I'm sorry. I'm- not allowed to tell anyone who I'm working with just yet. But, you guys will find out...when the time is right." She said, looking from the three of them, then back to Ron. "I trust you understand." She finished. Ron sighed and he and Harry nodded in understanding.<p>

"Good...now lets just make the most of the rest of the trip." Ginny said happily. Hermione shook her head at the girl.  
>"Ron you want to play chess?" Harry asked his best mate. Ron looked at him then over to Hermioe and his sister, looking for comformation. The two girl looked at eachother, before turning to the boys and nodding their heads.<br>"Yes!" Ron shouted.  
>"Not so loud Ronald." Hermione smaked him upside the head. Ron winced and rubbed his head.<br>"That hurt 'Mione!" Ron whined.  
>"Good." Ginny and Hermione said simutaniously.<p>

**A/N:**

**And threr you have it, everyone... the third chap. We worked hard on this for you. Please review!**

**MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Warnings- Unknown**

**Summary-What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being **

**heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in **

**them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?**

**A/N: **

**Here is chap four. ENJOY!**

**Ron's P.O.V.**

I smiled as I looked at my most beautiful, beloved girlfriend. I loved her so much. More than anyone would ever know. Maybe even she wouldn't understand it. At times I was surprised we were even together. I questioned it. I know that love isn't supposed to be questioned, that you just go with it. But sometimes I wondered if it was real. And, it kind of bugged me, the fact that she wouldn't tell me and Harry who the head boy was. I mean, sure I'd get protective, but I felt I deserved to know who she would be sharing a dorm room with the whole year. Not like I was jealous or anything- I just wanted to know, so I could be sure our relationship wasn't in danger. Okay…So maybe I was a little jealous. But it made me even more jealous not knowing who this bloke was.

She would be spending all of her time with a bloke I probably don't even know. Or course I would be jelous. What if it was a Slytherin? They would be sure to make her last year at Hogwarts a living hell and I didn't want that. What if she becomes closer friends with the guy, like she is with Harry and me? If I meddled with anything this year she might just not want to talk to me. You see i'm a lillte bit protective of Hermione. Okay mabey i'm a bit _over_ protective. No more like alot. Harry has told me to lay off, but I dont want to. What if she finds someone who deserves her more then I do. I deffinitly don't believe I am worthy of her. She deserves better then a lazy, over eating bloke like me. I'm surprised she even wanted to go out with me in the first place. This was confusing.

"Ron…Ron! Your turn." Harry said, waving his hand wildly in front of my face, trying to get my attention.  
>"What? Oh… right." I said, moving one of my black pieces closer to Harry's side, not really paying much attention. Harry's grin spread right across his face.<br>"Check mate." He said proudly. Then he frowned. "Did you let me win again?" He said.  
>"What? Oh merlin!" I moaned, just realizing it was true. I had let him win. "Serves me right for not paying any attention." I mumbled.<p>

"What has gotten into you Ron?" Harry asked me, the conceren evident in his voice. I looked at him and shook my head, indecating nothing was wrong. He seemed to by it because he started putting the chess peices away. I helped him at my onw pace, which was much faster then his, so I had my peices away before he had his away. I turned to look at my lovely girlfriend and my evil sister. They were currently talking...well atcually it looked like they were laughing about something, but I couldn't here their laughter. Then it donned on me, Mione had out a silencing charm around them. Great, just great. Another way to block me out of stuff.  
>I watched as Hermione slid to the floor laughing so hard tears came out of her eyes, Ginny following shortly after. I raised my eyebrows at them. Hermione looked over to me and burst out laughing again. So they were talking about me. Another sign we weren't in a great positon in our relationship. I sighed and slumped in my seat.<p>

I cleared my throat. The air in the room suddenly became quite awkward as I poked Hermione on the shoulder. She looked at me, blushing deeply as she immediately took off the silencing charm. Ginny looked away instantly as I turned to glare at her. How could she go along with this? As I glanced over at Harry he didn't seem to be too happy with either of them.  
>"What is going on?" I asked sternly, and angrily at the same time.<p>

"Ummm... nothing at all." Hermione told me with a innoccent look on her face  
>"It doesn't look like nothing to me." I stated angirly.<br>"Yeah." Harry agreed with me. I am lucky to have a friend like him.  
>"Ronald when she says nothing leave it at that and try to be a less protective boyfriend." Ginny snorted. I sent a glare her way and turned to Hermione.<br>"Tell me what you were talking about. It looked like you were talking about me." I demanded. I saw Hermione stiffen and glare at me.  
>"Don't order me around Ronald, if i wanted to tell you I would. You wounder why our relationship is failing?" Hermione shot back.<br>"Mione I did-" I started.  
>"Don't Mione me!" She yelled at me and walked out of the compartment, slamming the glass door.<p>

I looked over at Harry. My heart was suddenly crushed. In less than fifteen seconds. What I had worried about for months had suddenly just started happening in front of me. Harry glared at Ginny quite angrily as I stared absentmindedly at the window.  
>"Ginny! What just happened? And what ever just happened, I am very surprised at you. How could you do that? Why would you do that?" He snapped at Ginny, getting very upset with her attitude towards me lately.<p>

Ginny looked at Harry with disgust. She was getting mad I could tell. Wow two girls the you don't want to mess with in two days. We had it in for us.  
>"Well Harry if you must know I did that because she is my best friend and right now she is mad at both of you therefore I am to, but for my own reasons." Ginny huffed and walked out after Hermione. What have I done? I could only guess that Ginny's reasons had something to do with the way Harry had been acting the past few days.<br>"We have it in for us, mate." Harry told me. I already new that.

**A/N:**

**So ther you have it chap 4. Please review. The next chapter will be when they all arrive at hogwarts.**

**MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011 :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011**

**Pairing- Dramione**

**Warnings- Unknown**

**Summary-What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being **

**heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in **

**them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity?**

**A/N: **

**Here is chap 5.**

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Hermione sighed as she went to meet Draco out by the front compartment of the train, as they were meant to be arriving in about 10 minutes. There was scattering around the train as students started to get ready to leave. She smiled as she walked past one of the compartments, watching as Draco helped some of the first years get their trunks down from the top cart.  
>"Need some help with those?" She said as he was was reaching for one that looked stuck. He turned around as he heard the sound of her voice.<br>"Maybe a bit." He said with a smile, realizing it was her.

Hermione giggled and walked over to the struggling boy.  
>"Here move out of the way." She instructed. He did as he was told. Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the trunks. "Wingardium Leviosa." She wispered. The trunks lifted up a bit, causing them to become unstuck, and Hermione brought them to rest infront of the first years. Once they had left Draco turned to the brunette.<br>"Your amazing." He stated with a blush.  
>"I know." She chuckled and ran out of the compartment and on the the platform.<p>

Still giggling, Hermione waited for Draco to fallow. When he did, she blushed a little. He shook his head.  
>"You know, I was going to ask if you would sit with me at the feast tonight, but then I forgot about that- thing." He muttered as they waited for the first years to get off the train. Hermione blushed deeper.<br>"You- forgot?" She said, smiling. He looked down at his feet, avoiding her as he blushed as well.  
>"ALRIGHT, FIRS' YEARS, OVER 'ERE! 'EY, NO SHOVING! C'mon, let the 'lil ones through firs'!" Shouted Hagrid. Hermione giggled.<br>"C'mon, we better get back to work." She said.

Draco nodded, grabbed her hand andpulled her over to the first year and Hagrid.  
>" 'ermione, thank god your 'ere. 'elp." Hermione laughed and started to get the first years into the boats. Draco sighed.<br>"Better help." He muddered to himself.  
>Once they were all in Hermione and Draco took the last boat and followed them up.<br>"So Draco why can we sit together?" She asked him. Draco looked her in the eyes, god her eyes, he could get lost in them for hours.  
>"Well I mean we could but there is the fact that my house hates you and your house hates me." Draco blushed. Hermione thought for a moment.<br>"You know what? We will sit at the Gryffindore table." Hermione declared. Draco instantly got scared.  
>"As long as I can bring Blaise. Don't worry he doens't hate you or the Weasly girl, just everyone else." He laughed.<p>

Hermione giggled as she looked at him.  
>"Alright. But I'm going to have to tell the others then. They'll know something's up." She said as they sailed down to the castle in the boats.<br>"Yeah, I think you're right." He said to her.

They arrived at the castle and helped the first years out of the boats, unfortanatly one of the first year decided she didn't want any help and fell into the water. The girl couldn't swim and Hermione wanted to help her, but she was afraid of the water. She yanked on Draco's sleeve.  
>"Draco, do you know how to swim?" She asked in a panicked tone. He nodded. "A little girl is drowning help her." She yelped. Draco looked at where she was looking and ran into save the girl. He brought her out and she started coughing up water.<p>

Hagrid, very confused, hurried over to Hermione and Draco.  
>"What has happened?" He asked demandingly, as he used his bright pink umbrella to conjur a large towel for the girl to be wrapped in. The girl took it and immediately wrapped herself in it.<br>"The girl tried to get her things out of the boat herself, and fell into the water. Draco saved her." Hermione said, sighing in relief as she smiled at him. Draco blushed. Hagrid looked at him. Draco wasn't so sure if it was in disgust or thanks, or maybe both.  
>"what is your name?" Hagrid asked the first year.<p>

"M-M-M-Megan Hawthorn..." The little girl shivered. Hargid looked at her before picking up her trunk and leading her up to the rest of the first years.  
>"Well that went well." Draco said to Hermione.<br>"I guess. Thank you for helping her." Hermione thanked.  
>"Of course, no prob. But why did you hesatate?" He asked out of curiousity.<br>"Uh..Uh...Ummm...well I am afraid of the water." Hermione admitted.

Draco looked at Hermione, completely surprised.  
>"Really? Is it that you're afraid, or you just don't know how?" He asked quietly, as Hagrid conjured a second towel for him to dry off with.<br>"Well- a bit of both I guess. I just- never really thought that was one of the things I needed to learn." She said as she helped him wrap into the towel. Draco sighed, nodding understandingly.  
>"Would you like me to help teach you?" He asked as they started to walk up to the castle once everyone was in order. Hermione blushed.<br>"I'd love that." She said, almost in a whisper, as she didn't really know what else to say.

Draco smiled when she said this, he was glad that they were getting somewhere in their friendship.  
>"Let's get in there and face the wrath of our friends." Draco said as they walked up to the great hall doors. Surely enough Blaise and Ginny were there waiting for them.<br>"So what's the plan, D?" The boy with raven hair asked.  
>"You are going to sit with Hermione, Ginny and me at Gryffindor table." Draco explained, hoping his friend would complie.<br>"Alright , i'm down with that." Blaise said.

A little hesitant, Draco fallowed Hermione and Ginny as they led them all to Gryffindor table. Obviously, people noticed. There was gasps from all around the table. Draco immediately blushed, letting go of his macho attitude. Hermione blushed as well. Trying to avoid them, he saw the looks on both Ronald and Harry's faces; they were looks of shock, and on Ron's, mixed with anger. Hermione sat on Harry's side, to avoid Ron's look. Draco just did as they had planned and sat next to her, the people sitting next to Harry immediately moved down. Ginny and blaise sat on the other side of Draco, as Hermione had chose to sit in her usual spot next to Harry. The anger in Ron's expression grew as Hermione had avoided him when they walked past.

Hermione looked at everyone around her kinda scared what would happen. She then looked up at the teachers table, Mcgonagall was smiling at them. The brunette turned to Draoc, Blaise and Ginny. She was about to speak to them when someone cut her off.  
>"What the hell are they doing here?" Ron almost screamed. Hermione's face turned to one of anger.<br>"Well Ronald th-" She was cut off again. The headmistress tapped her glass to get everyone's attention.  
>"Welcome back to the students that didn't finish last year and welcome to all of our new students. I am pleased to present our head students this year. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy." The two in question stood up and waved at everyone. When they sat back down people started to talk.<p>

"wait...WHAT?" Ron boomed, standing to his feet. His face burning with anger at this point. As everyone turned to stare at the commotion from Gryffindor table, his ears turned red as he became embarrassed and sat back down.  
>McGonagall tapped the goblet and demanded for silence.<br>"I understand that this is a change. We have never had a Slytherin and Gryffindor student work together as head girl and head boy. But I trust you, I know these two will do fabulous work together." She assured the crowd, smiling at Hermione and Draco. "I think that is all that we have to say tonight, and now, we can start the feast!" McGonagall finished happily, tapping the glass goblet once more before sitting back down in her seat. The hall burst into bickers of conversation once again.

The tables were filled with delicious food. The two Gryffindor girls and two Slytherin boys started eating their dinner and talking to eachother. Harry joined in soona dn they were all laughing together, he seemed to be over being mad at the girls. Leaving Ron fumming on the other side of the table. Near the end of dinner Hermione pulled her four friends into a huddle so Ron couldn't hear them.  
>"Do you three want to come to Draco's and my dorm tonight for a sleepover, eeing as it is saturday tomorrow?" She asked. Harry looked at her hesitantly but agreed nonetheless. "Good now all we have to do is find out where our dorm is and what the password is, when we find that out i will go to the Gryffindor common room with you two to get your stuff and Draco will go with Blaise to their dorms." Everyone agreed and broke apart smiling.<p>

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter...please review, favourite, and alert. :)**

**MoMo and AlbusLily2011**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author- MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011 **

**Pairing- Dramione **

**Warnings- Unknown **

**Summary-What will happen with Hermione and Draco in control of most of the school, being **

**heads and all, Hoping they dont mess anything up Mcgonagall put her trust in **

**them. Will romance come to them this year or will they miss their opportunity? **

**A/N: **

**Here is Chap six everyone... I hope you are liking this story so far :) **

Finally the feast had finished and the plates had cleared. Everyone started clearing out of the hall, now mostly tired and full of delicious food. Except for Hermione, Draco, and the other three, who were still wide awake.  
>Still fuming, Ron pulled Harry to the side in the corridor as everyone headed out of the great hall.<br>"What the bloody hell was that?" He snapped angrily, his expression still full of anger.  
>"I uh- well, I was trying to be friendly. Ron, they can't help it they got the same job, it was a coincidence. And they're actually trying to get along. I think it's working." He said, smiling as his face went pale from embarrassment.<br>" 'Getting along'? I think it's more than just 'getting along'." He snapped, pointing angrily to Hermione and Draco, who were currently walking down the hall, smiling at each other.  
>"Ron, give it a rest! You're just jealous. You can't stand her to see her with ANY guy, can you? Not even me. Bloody hell Ron, she's my best FRIEND. The War JUST ended. Why can't you just let her be happy?" Harry snapped, walking away and leaving Ron standing behind, completely taken aback at what harry had just said.<p>

Hermione watched as her raven haired bestfriend stomped back over to them. She looked behind him and saw Ronald looking shocked.  
>"Harry what happened?" She wondered.<br>"Just Ronald being a total jerk as always. He needs to get over himself." Harry grumbled. Harry never called Ron, Ronald unless he was pissed. Hermione cringed at the tone in his voice.  
>"Okay well me and Draco are going to get the location and the password to our dorm and we will met you here in a minute" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Draco's hand and starting to pull him back into the hall.<br>"HERMIONE WHY THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING HIM! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO HATE HIM AND BE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Came a shout from Ron. This made Hermione mad as she turned to face him.  
>"How dare you try to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. He is my friend now and there is nothing you can do to stop that. If you want to be controling then you can take it somewhere else cause right now I don't want to see your face." Hermione refrained from yelling at the red headed boy. Ron was shocked, Hemrione had never stood up to him before.<p>

Not wanting to make Hermione anymore upset, Ronald left slowly down the corridor, still shocked from the way Hermione had just spoken to him. Hermione sighed deeply, relieving herself.  
>"He'll get over it." Harry assured her, giving her a friendly hug before leaving her and Draco alone.<p>

Hermione looked at Draco and shrugged. They walked back over to the professer table where Mcgonagall was still sitting, possably waiting for them.  
>"Ahhhh...i was waiting for you two to get here. Now on with what I need to tell you. Your dorm is on the thrid floor behind the painting of the Marauders and Lily... I know Hermione thath that is kinda weird but you'll deal with it. Your password is Amor ' meaning love in latin." Mcgonagall didn't let them ask any questions before she dissmissed them and left the great hall.<p>

"What was that all about?" Draco murmured to Hermione after she left them alone in the Great Hall.  
>"No idea…but we should go meet up with the others and I'll meet you at the third floor?" She suggested. Draco smiled.<br>"Alright. I'll see you shortly." He said, wrapping his arm around her in a hug like motion.  
>"Don't keep me waiting." Hermione said teasingly, a broad smile crossing her lips. She reached on her tip toes slightly, and gave him a peck on the check. Draco immediately blushed, but didn't say anything. He smiled, and they both went their separate ways to their towers.<br>Hermione thought about Draco all the way back up to Gryffindor tower.  
>"Lemmon pops" She murmured to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and crawled absent-mindedly through the door. "Hey guys, you ready?" She asked, suddenly coming back to her senses.<br>Ginny and Harry were already waiting at the door. Ginny was looking rather angry or upset.  
>"You bet. Ron's went to bed already, so we won't have to worry about him." Harry replied happily, and the three of them left the dormitory to make their way to the third floor.<p>

Hermione, Ginny and Harry stopped infront of the appropriate painting, when Harry gasped.  
>"I-is that-" He started. his eye were starting to tear up.<br>"Yes Harry that is Sirius, remus, and your parents." Hermione rubbed his back in a comforting manner and said the password. "Amor." The three gryffindor's entered the common room and looked around amazed.

The dormitory was huge and vast, the walls painted a bright, dark red. When they walked in, the first thing the group saw was a very large, round puffy bed that looked like it had been doubled in size by magic. The covers were a deep, burgandy red. Even with the largely sized bed there was still plenty of walking space. A huge honey painted chest sat at the end of the bed.  
>Once their eyes had absorbed the over-sized bed, Hermione's eyes tore away over to the far corner, were a huge desk sat, already equipped with two ink bottles, two quills, and two rolls of parchment, and a stack of envelopes.<br>"Oh look! I have space to do homework and study!" No-one looked too excited about this comment, but Draco gave a small grin when she looked his way.  
>On the left side of the room from the bed, was a large closet, two dressers on either side.<br>"It's beautiful." Murmured Ginny, heading straight for the gigantic closet. Hermione giggled and fallowed, leaving the three boys standing by the portrait door, still taking in the vast room.

"Woah." Hermione said as her and Ginny entered the huge closet. It was a walk in closet with enough space to fit 5 elephants. She looked around the room in amasment. All of her's, Draco's and more were hung neatly all around the room. She turned around and came face to face with an entire wall of shoes. These shoes were all kinds of wizard brands and muggle. Hermione was excited because all of her favourite shoes that she liked to wear were right here infront of her.  
>"Hermione this is..Wow this is great. No more then great. Now that you have all this stuff you have to let me give you a makeover and teahc you how to match clothes better then you can now." Hermione glared at the idea of having a makeover btu sadly Ginny had done so many thing for er this summer that she had to repay her some how.<br>"Are you insulting my lack of fashion sense?" Ginny laughed and smiled at her brown haired bestfriend.  
>"Yes I am. Now how 'bout it?" Hermione pretended to think about it more a minute.<br>"I guess I could be your doll." Hermione gave in. Ginny started jumping up and down with glee.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chap. I know we haven't written in a while but I have moved and haven't been able to contact her for a bit as I did not have internet srry :)**

**MoMo Uchiha and AlbusLily2011 :)**


End file.
